The invention relates generally to electronic power conversion and more particularly to a very high conversion efficiency, grid connected, single phase, multi-source photovoltaic (PV) inverter.
Photovoltaic (PV) cells generate direct current (DC) power with the level of DC current being dependent on solar irradiation and the level of DC voltage dependent on temperature. When alternating current (AC) power is desired, an inverter is used to convert the DC energy into AC energy. Typical PV inverters employ two stages for power processing with the first stage configured for providing a constant DC voltage and the second stage configured for converting the constant DC voltage to AC current. Often, the first stage includes a boost converter, and the second stage includes a single-phase or three-phase inverter system. The efficiency of the two-stage inverter is an important parameter affecting PV system performance and is a multiple of the individual stage efficiencies with each stage typically causing one-half of the system losses.
Single phase photovoltaic inverters generally require a two-stage conversion power circuit to convert the varying DC voltage of a PV array to the fixed frequency AC voltage of the grid. Traditional PV inverters use a DC link as the intermediate energy storage step, which means that the converter first converts the unstable PV array voltage to a stable DC voltage and subsequently converts the stable voltage into a current that can be injected into the grid.
Traditional single phase PV inverters also undesirably control the power circuits with a fixed switching frequency using a plurality i.e. five, of switching devices that contribute to the overall switching losses. Switching losses are typically kept as low as possible when using traditional PV inverters by keeping the switching frequency low.
It would be both advantageous and beneficial to provide a residential photovoltaic inverter that employs fewer high frequency switching devices than that employed by a traditional PV inverter. It would be further advantageous if the PV inverter could employ adaptive digital control techniques to ensure the PV inverter is always operating at peak efficiency, even when drawing power from multiple input sources, including without limitation, PV arrays, batteries and fuel cells.